Laboratory
Solution #Collect Seed from beside the microscope; the bottom of the set of shelves; the left-hand side of the table; beside the blender, and from the small shelves on the maximum left (hidden from the standard view - look for three square-shaped openings, the left of which contains a visible metal object). #Collect Roots from the bottom of the shelves (on the right), and'' Saline Solution'' and Frog from the top. #Collect Binder from beside the blender. It describes how to operate the DNA extractor, which requires a source material, saline solution, and ethanol. Collect two Binders from beside the other machine on the desk, which describe the process of germinating seeds. #Collect 2 Empty Capsules from the left hand side of the table. #Collect Scalpel from above the three blocks. (Notice the "lion eating the sun" motif.) #Use the Frog on the drain to extract the ethanol the Frog is preserved in, then take the Liquid Waste Tank. Then use the Scalpel on the Frog now left by the side of the drain, and take the'' Blue Capsule''. #Use the Seed''s on the blender. Sigma will automatically put all five seeds in (following Clover's advice, because we know she's a scientific genius...) #Use the ''Saline Solution on the blender, then use the Liquid Waste Tank on the blender to pour in ethanol. Then use an Empty Capsule to collect the DNA as a Yellow Capsule. #Put the root in the blender, then repeat the same process - use the Saline solution, then the Liquid Waste Tank, then the Empty Capsule on the blender. You how have a'' Green Capsule''. #Turn to face the arrangement of pipes on the right hand wall and examine it. The aim is to connect the top sources to the beakers at the bottom so that each beaker recieves an amount of water equal to its number times ten. The solution is trivial: put all of the handles into their middle positions, then pull the handle on the wall to fill the beakers correctly. #Examine the beakers and you'll be asked to match the seeds to the cultures in the beakers. To do this, you must use the information in the binder that was beside the second machine, as follows: #*Round and unmarked seeds failed to germinate in solution B, so the seed for B must be the long striped seed (since there is no long marked seed) #*Round seeds failed to germinate in solution D, so the seed for D must be the other long seed, the unmarked one.? Long seeds failed to germinate in three of the solutions, so these would be A, C, and E. #*Marked seeds failed to germinate in solution C, so the seed for C must be the round unmarked seed. #*Striped seeds failed to germinate in one of D or E and succeeded in the other.? Since D is already assigned the long unmarked seed, the round striped seed must go in E. #*This leaves the round marked seed for A. #*So the correct order is: round marked (two colour circle), long striped (striped almond), round unmarked (single circle), long unmarked (single color almond), round striped (striped circle). This will yield a Red Capsule. #Put the Yellow Capsule into the Microscope, then look at the screen for the gold file password. #Put the Green Capsule, the Blue Capsule and the Red Capsule into thef microscope, and when Dio prompts you, look into the microscope. Another subgame will appear: you must rearrange the lettings so that each A is connected to a T, and each G is connected to a C. This minigame is much easier than it looks at first appearence. Simply move the first row until the top group are fully matched, then the fourth row until the middle group are fully matched, and then the fifth row until the bottom group are fully matched; by doing it in this order, none of your moves will interfere with past moves. #One this is complete, the screen will display the escape password. Inside the safe, you'll find a map of floor B, the Moon keycards for the AB rooms, a notebook in a language nobody can read, a bottle of Axelavir, and the escape key. Leave the room. Gold files FLOOR A AND FLOOR B The facility has two floors. The top floor is refered to as "floor A," and the bottom floor is called "floor B." The A and B supposedly stand for "Above" and "Below." There's a rumor that the floors were actually named after a particular Swedish pop-rock group from the seventies, but everyone involved in this project has insisted that is a vile and hurtful lie. RESEARCHER'S JOURNAL 1 When the body is infected with Radical-6, the processing speed of the brain is reduced. If we assume the brain currently operates on a 1:1 basis with regards to time, Radical-6 reduces this to 1:sqrt(1/6), or approximately 1:0.408. This means that for each second that passes "outside," the patient feels that only 0.408 seconds have passed "inside." Therefore, when 1 second has passed "inside," approximately 2.45 seconds, or sqrt(6) seconds, have passed "outside." This is why the virus has been termed "Radical-6". RESEARCHER'S JOURNAL 2 Those infected by Radical-6 eventually develop a powerful urge to commit suicide. One theory holds that the disparity in time perception causes the brain to be flooded with massive amounts of information. Unable to keep up, it beigns to fail. Whatever the cause, the infected invariably attempt to take their own lives, which is arguably the most terrifying aspects of the virus. Research sugests that a targeted antiviral could kill or at least disable Radical-6, but thus far we have been unable to develop en. It seems our best hope now is to harvest antibodies from someone with a natural immunity to the virus. RESEARCHER'S JOURNAL 3 The bodies of those dead from suicide are piled up along the roads leading into and out of town. The entire area reeks with the stench of decay, and the sky is filled with the constant buzzing of flies. At times, their swarms are so thick that when one passes it feels as if a cloud has gone over the sun. Every day I see more crows, and rats are everywhere, feeding on the dead. Ironically, the only healthy-looking creatures are the stray cats, who have grown fat on a plentiful rodent diet. The few humans who survived the outbreak have been locked away by the government in underground shelters. I don't know how many were saved, but I fear only a handful. Oh Lord, please.. let their future be a bright one.. * This is an exceprt from the journal of a resercher. Due to space constraints, some sections have been cut out. JUMPYDOLL It sounds like someone named a doll "Jumpy".. but why? THE SECRET OF QUARK'S HAT Don't you think his hat looks kind of weird? There's that huge band that just wraps around his head. Is he hiding a pair of Ferengi ears, or perhaps he's just a young Lobian? Well, this is justbetween you and me, but.. he's got missiles in there. The sides of the hat are hiding those ports, like you see on helicopters and SAM sites. Except these missiles are tiny, and when he gets in trouble both sides of the hat open up and they all fly out at once like PSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH... just kidding. Actually he just keeps snacks in there. AXELAVIR An antiviral medication made to counteract Radical-6. More specifically, it's an antibody with a natural resistance to the virus. It was found and extracted from an individual in 2038, and then replicated using the IG Replicator. An Axelavir injection is the only known way to fight off a Radical-6 infection. Category:Escapes